Panties
by Violet-chan
Summary: Haruka finds some interesting panties of Michiru's


Panties  
  
By: Violet-chan  
  
Haruka grumbled as she put away laundry. She hated it when  
  
Michiru made her do the laundry - everyone had specific places that  
  
they wanted their stuff put, and she could never remember it all  
  
like Michiru seemed to be able to. Hotaru's dresses all got hung on  
  
hangers and laid on her bed. Her shirts - some of them got folded,  
  
some got hung, some were put in drawers, some were put on shelves  
  
in her closet. Setsuna was probably the most picky - she practically  
  
went insane if the clothes she'd made for her self were wrinkled. As  
  
for Michiru, her clothes were the easiest for Haruka to put away.  
  
Haruka knew every nook and cranny of the bedroom she shared with her  
  
lover, and she prided herself on actually knowing where everything  
  
went. Hanging up a concert dress that'd come back from the cleaners,  
  
Haruka turned to the dresser they shared and reached for the top  
  
drawer. Michiru's half of the dresser was almost mirrored by Haruka's  
  
- underwear in the top drawer, shirts in the next and on down the  
  
dresser. Haruka blanched as she looked into the drawer. Staring up at  
  
her was Seiya's laughing face as Star Fighter.   
  
Picking up the offending garment, she realized it was indeed a  
  
pair of hi-cut panties. Like the stuff little kids wore, it had a  
  
picture on the back. But this wasn't something cute - little hearts  
  
like Hotaru used to have, or even something frightening like  
  
Teletubbies that she'd seen in stores. This was SEIYA. And in the  
  
ugly, no-good, barely-there costume she wore as Star Fighter. 'What  
  
was Michiru thinking? These are ugly!' Haruka barely stopped herself  
  
from tossing them in the garbage right then and there. "You'd better  
  
have a good reason..." she mumbled to herself, putting the panties  
  
away, stuffing them behind all the clean laundry she had yet to put  
  
away.   
  
That night, Michiru was looking for something in the dresser  
  
when Haruka walked into the bedroom. "Haruka? Have you seen my new  
  
panties?" she asked, pawing through the drawer.  
  
Haruka grit her teeth. She had to be talking about the Star  
  
Fighter ones. "Why would I have seen them?"   
  
"You put my laundry away this morning, didn't you? They WERE  
  
right on top..."   
  
Haruka plopped down on the bed. "Crush on Seiya now, huh? Why  
  
do you have to have HER on a place only I ought to be? I should have  
  
thrown those out when I had the chance.." she ended with a grumble,  
  
locking her face into a pout.  
  
"What?" Michiru spun around and glared at Haruka. "You threw  
  
them out?"  
  
"No, I said I OUGHT to have thrown them out."   
  
"Why on EARTH would you do that, Haruka? Those are mine. You  
  
may throw out whatever you want that is yours, but you'd better not  
  
throw out anything of mine."  
  
Haruka scowled. "But why Seiya?!? Yaten, Taiki, anyone BUT  
  
Seiya! She's stupid."  
  
Michiru smiled mischieviously. "Jealous, are you?"  
  
"No." Haruka pouted harder. "I just don't understand why you  
  
would want to have Seiya on your underwear."  
  
Michiru closed the drawer and slinked closer to the bed.  
  
"You didn't see the other pair that came with those, did you?"  
  
she asked in a purr.   
  
Haruka looked up. "No, why? The rest of the Starlights?" she  
  
asked crossly.  
  
Michiru smirked. "Not exactly. There were only two pair in   
  
the package. Care to guess again?"  
  
"Mamoru-san as Tuxedo Kamen." Haruka spat.  
  
"Nope..." Michiru smiled, walking over next to where Haruka  
  
sat on the bed. Standing next to her, she faced away from Haruka.   
  
"Perhaps you'd better check."  
  
Haruka sighed and rolled her eyes. For once, she was not  
  
going to enjoy flipping up Michiru's skirt. Pulling up the floral  
  
skirt her love had worn that day, she took a minute to gaze at  
  
her long, pale legs before resigning herself to looking at Michiru's  
  
underwear. 'For once, I'm not sure I want to look..' Haruka thought,  
  
almost smiling at the irony. Haruka's mouth dropped open as Sailor  
  
Uranus stared back at her, brandishing the Space Sword. Haruka let  
  
go of Michiru's skirt, and Michiru spun around as it floated back  
  
into place.   
  
Michiru giggled at the shocked look on Haruka's face. "Hai?"  
  
she asked, batting her eyelashes at Haruka, attempting to look  
  
innocent.   
  
"I..but.. what? Me?"  
  
"Hai, you, baka." Michiru smiled.   
  
"Well," Haruka said quirking her lip, "I suppose that's  
  
okay..." She grinned devilishly. "but you were deliberately baiting  
  
me, weren't you?"   
  
"Maybe."  
  
Haruka mock-growled and pulled Michiru on to the bed. "We'll  
  
just have to figure out 'punishment' then, ne?"  
  
Michiru giggled and snapped out the light.   
  
About 3am, Haruka's eyes suddenly snapped open, jolting her  
  
from her *much* deserved sleep. "Michiru?! What was I doing paired  
  
in a pacakge of underwear with SEIYA?!?" 


End file.
